


Схема пересекающихся плоскостей

by Itinessity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Amputation, Asfixia, F/M, Gen, Masturbation, UST, Violence, kannibalism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itinessity/pseuds/Itinessity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Религиозный каннибализм основан на убеждении, что сила и другие свойства убитого переходят к поедающему. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Схема пересекающихся плоскостей

Неро просыпается, хрипло ловя ртом воздух. Жарко, как же жарко. Давит, сдавливает, не дает дышать, ломит, тянет. Дьявольски болит голова – будто чудовищный многоголосый хор бьется о стенки черепа изнутри; хочет разорвать, выбраться наружу. Молодой рыцарь Ордена скатывается с кровати. Простыни сбитые, липкие, мокрые. Тело горит, будто его жарят на сковородке где-нибудь в Аду. Перед глазами темно, руки – нет, не руки, не обе, только левая, – дрожат, колени подгибаются, когда он пытается встать. Неро бьет крупная дрожь. Он слышит свое тяжелое и рваное дыхание словно через пелену. Стояк такой, что гвозди забивать можно. Чертов возраст. Чертова жара. 

Он несколько секунд бессмысленно пялится в пол, пытаясь хотя бы попробовать контролировать себя – о том, чтобы справить с этой, так сказать, проблемой естественным путем, не может быть и речи. Он не хочет быть противен себе еще больше – хватает того, что по ночам его посещает Глория, которая не просто призывно подмигивает и убивает демонов, а совершает массу абсолютно непотребных вещей. Да и вообще, Неро не считает правильным дрочить по сотне раз на дню. В конце концов, он рыцарь Ордена. И у него должна быть выдержка. 

Выдержка в данный момент летит ко всем демонам в преисподнюю, и парень подходит к окну – освежиться, отвлечься. В комнате душно, спертый воздух пахнет желанием, потом и совсем немного спермой. Неро проклинает тонкое обоняние демона – в конце концов, запахи тоже рисуют ему определенные картины, представлять которые ему не хочется. Точнее, хочется, но это неправильно. Думать становится сложно.  
Неро распахивает окно и прижимается лбом к раме. Прохладный воздух щекочет кожу, ласкает ее, почти как руки, и парень на несколько секунд остается на месте – так хорошо, так приятно, что даже… Неро ловит себя на том, что его собственные пальцы пробираются под резинку трусов и гладят там. Щеки вспыхивают, как будто с них сдирают кожу, незадачливый рыцарь торопливо одергивает себя, собирается захлопнуть злополучное окно, и тут внезапно замирает. Небо почти синее – наверняка рассвет близко, или же просто тучи дают такой эффект, - и оно будто разорвано напополам. Сияющие раскаты – не молния, куда там молнии, - блестящие яркие полосы слепящего белого света разрывают небесный свод, будто играя в какие-то жестокие игры: переплетаются, извиваются, мерцают, искрят.

Неро не знает, что ему делать. Наверное, стоит бежать за мечом, он просто стоит и смотрит, и вдруг его выгибает дугой. Парень падает на колени, извивается на жестком полу и почти не чувствует себя самого. В паху горит, почти до боли, до хрипов. Неро чувствует, что кусает свои губы, и одновременно не чувствует этого. Воздуха не хватает, хочется вздохнуть поглубже, но вместе с каждым вдохом его тело распаляется все болезненней и болезненней. Неро плюет на свои принципы, на какую-то там честь – все это кажется бесконечно глупым и далеким именно сейчас, именно в этот момент. Когда его пальцы – ледяные, боже, какие они ледяные – обхватывают его же член, наваждение немного отступает, и сумасшедшее возбуждение хоть чуть-чуть спадает. Он делает глубокий выдох, скребет локтями по полу, но тут его накрывает вновь – как волной, как жаркой, душной волной, из-под которой не выбраться, не выплыть, не сбежать. Неро мечется как в горячке, облизывает губы, чувствует на языке солоноватый привкус – кровь, пот, не важно. Пальцы на члене начинают двигаться – парень стонет; кольцо, которое он по глупости не снял с вечера, царапает кожу, но это так безумно приятно, захватывающе, что хочется вдавить металл в себя глубже. Демоническая рука вспыхивает резким, незнакомым светом, и Неро почти орет от прошившего тело кайфа, от странного томного возбуждения, которого оседает в легких, как водяной пар. 

И перед его глазами вспыхивают синие искры, когда правая рука впивается в горло. Когти давят больно, сильно, не щадя, хватка перекрывает поток воздуха, Неро сипло кашляет, разевает рот, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, пытаясь вздохнуть, хрипит, бьется, царапает собственный пах пальцами. Хватка не слабеет, даже усиливается, парень слышит, как ему кажется, хруст. Он пытается сглотнуть, пытается пропихнуть себе в глотку хоть глоток воздуха, в глазах все уже давно плывет, сознание тоже уплывает куда-то в сторону – но хорошо, черт его дери, как же хорошо…. Неро никак не может кончить, и от этого он готов сдохнуть. 

Он видит, как вокруг мечутся синие тени, они безголосо кричат, зовут его, тянут руки. Парень даже сейчас не может отделаться от ощущения, что видел их все когда-то. От болезненного наслаждения выламывает ребра. Неро не знает, что делать, чтобы это прекратилось, он ползает по полу. Наконец, рука на горле дает ему сделать один захлебывающийся вздох, но тут же захват усиливается – Неро давится воздухом. Тени, странные, знакомые тени, бьются вокруг в таких же конвульсиях, словно кто-то дергает невидимый занавес, словно кто-то мучает, пытает их. Парень бешено сжимает свой член, почти так же сильно, как рука – он ее не чувствует даже – сжимает его горло. Кольцо вдавливается в плоть, оно нагревается, оно уже нагрелось, оно горячее. Неро не замечает, как переворачивается на живот – он понимает это только тогда, когда чувствительно прикладывается подбородком и носом о доски. Пытается привстать, хоть на локтях, и тут же издает странных булькающий звук – он проходится по шершавым доскам чувствительной кожей, сосками, потом и членом. Рука на шее пережимает стоны, тени бьются в бешеной агонии, они рыдают, они хотят, они тоже хотят. Неро чувствует, что горло становится влажным – когти пропороли кожу, пустили кровь, она стекает по шее: влажно, липко, хорошо. Он всхлипывает, пытаясь вздохнуть, но не может. Пытка все длиться и длиться, парень готов уже отдать все, что угодно, чтобы это кончилось.  
Хор в голове уже протяжно визжит на одной ноте. 

Тени вспыхивают, исчезают в пронзительной вспышке чистого света, рука сияет так, что слепит; она горит, будто готова взорваться. На секунду Неро видит отчетливую белую вспышку и слышит чей-то голос – четкий, ясный. И следом наступает тьма. Хватка на шее слабеет, парень делает судорожный быстрый вздох и с жалобным, тяжелым стоном кончает. Права рука падает, будто неживая – ледяная, темная, неподвижная. Хор в голове бьет по вискам одной пронзительной нотой и внезапно прерывается, будто захлебнувшись. Теплая сперма заливает левую руку, и у Неро закатываются глаза. 

Тьма падает окончательно. 

* * *

Неро просыпается за мгновение до того как понимает, почему, собственно, проснулся. На лестнице слышны шаги – легкие, но все равно достаточно различимые, чтобы узнать – это Кирие, она поднимается. Парню хватает секунды, чтобы оценить ситуацию – он голый, перепачканный спермой валяется на полу, а доски вокруг закопченные, будто что-то совсем недавно взорвалось. Оценить-то оценивает, но вот на подробный анализ времени нет – вот чего-чего, а больше всего сейчас Неро боится, что Кирие – как же не вовремя-то она! – это увидит. А солнце, словно в насмешку, слепит глаза. 

Неро подскакивает, охает от внезапной боли во всем теле, – такое чувство, будто его всю ночь били, - сглатывает. Горло дерет как проволокой по наждачной бумаге, во рту пересохло. Голова немного кружится – непонятно с чего, правда. Впрочем, времени себя жалеть нет. Неро успевает кинуть плащ на пол, закрывая черную жирную копоть – приходится, правда, кинуть туда же и прочую одежду – и запрыгнуть в кровать, заматываясь в одеяло на ходу. Спящим он умеет притворяться виртуозно. Наверное, вот это единственное, что было в Кредо хорошего – он мог сжалиться и не разбудить спящего как ангел парня. Надо ли говорить, что Неро этим злостно пользовался, параллельно оттачивая актерское мастерство? 

Вот и Кирие сначала заглянула в комнату, помялась у дверей, видя, что Неро дрыхнет без задних ног – а тому было удобно, уткнувшись лицом в подушку вполглаза наблюдать за ней – и потом тихо вышла, стараясь не шуметь. Подождав, пока она спустится вниз, Неро сел в кровати. Он по-прежнему прислушивался к тому, что творится внизу – благо, слух позволял, – но голова его тотчас переключилась на иное. В частности, на загадочные следы на полу. 

Парень медленно встал, ногой спихнул ворох одежды в сторону. Копоть, ему не показалось. Как будто жгли что-то. Он смутно помнил беззвучно взорвавшиеся тени, – но он думал, что это было иллюзией, глюками, проще говоря, отсветами безумного сияния демонической руки… Неро передернулся. То, что случилось ночью, его нервировало. Не пугало – хотя близко к тому, – но и просто отмахнуться парень не мог. Он, конечно, привык, что с его необычной конечностью всегда случается всякая необычная гадость, но чтобы настолько… Неро поморщился. Нет, даже подрочить нельзя, черт побери. Слетается всякая дрянь – и он как идиот. Впрочем, надо сказать руке спасибо – она снова спасла ему шкуру. Не факт, конечно, что это были демоны, но Неро как обычно предполагал худшее. Впрочем, на секунду ему даже показалось, что он не может контролировать свою руку – не может разжать хватку у себя на шее… Но видимо, все же, почудилось. Парень сжал и разжал кулак на правой руке. Никакого онемения, никаких странных движений. Неро помотал головой – свое тело он ненавидел в последнее время по весьма человеческим причинам. Но одно его и впрямь пугало – если ему все же не показалось? Это почему-то не могло оставить мыслей парня – а он привык доверять своей интуиции. Подобный подход не раз выручал. 

Неро собрал одежду в ком, стащил с кровати одеяло, кинул его поверх пятен – вдруг Кирие решил снова зайти – нашел полотенце и быстро добежал до душа. Обычно, конечно, он не совершал подобных кроссов поутру, шел в душевую в одежде, но сегодня ему как-то не слишком хотелось одеваться до того, как будет смыто с тела… неважно что. Неро ощущал себя извалявшимся в грязи. Это было не в первые – то есть, он долгое время держался, но потом все равно срывался, не мог удержать себя от таких… извращений. Он боялся, что Кирие узнает – и поэтому он боялся прикоснуться к ней. 

Да, рыцарь без страха и упрека не может получать удовольствия о того, что душит себя и от того, что дрочит. Нет, правда – Неро понимал, что все это проста физиология, и никуда не деться, чтоб ее, но все равно – Кирие и вся эта грязь, которая в нем проснулась… Ну уж нет. Ради нее он стал демоном – неужели не пожертвует какими-то плотскими удовольствиями? И все же… Парень стряхнул воду с волос. Его навязчиво преследовало желание пойти в лабораторию Агнуса, изучить. Что изучить – осталось за кадром. Но по ощущениям – именно там были хоть какие-то ответы. 

Неро посмотрел в запотевшее зеркало. Иногда ему казалось, что у него раздвоение личности – одного Неро волновало то, что он не может ничего поделать с самим собой, другого же это будто абсолютно не касалось. Парень полотенцем протер стекло, придирчиво разглядывая себя. Никаких признаков сумасшествия – желания захватить мир, уничтожить род людской, построить большую статую и назвать ее Спасителем.  
Он оделся за мгновение до того, как Кирие своим мелодичным – и, главное, громким – голосом сольной певицы стала звать его на завтрак. Неро взъерошил себе волосы – терпеть не мог, когда они были прилизаны, словно корова языком прошлась.

Кирие весело щебетала, накладывая ему завтрак – парень, к стыду своему, слушал ее невнимательно. Его занимала одна, в общем-то, простая вещь – утром все, что было ночью, кажется таким далеким, нереальным, что он даже подумал бы, что все это – просто сон.  
\- Правда, ночью было прохладно, я окно даже закрыла? 

Неро машинально кивнул, и только после понял смысл фразы. Странно, ему как раз было душновато – и это мягко сказано. Ладно, в любом случае, это не столь важно. На самом деле, Неро даже привык к подобному – он думал, это потому, что у него нечеловеческое тело, вот оно и реагирует на все нестандартно. Спросить было не у кого – не к Данте ж с подобным обращаться, да и тот не оставил никаких возможностей с ним связаться. 

Парень скомкано поблагодарил Кирие, отставил почти нетронутый завтрак. Она, конечно, обидится, но кусок не лез в горло. Ноги сами несли его на улицу. 

Фортуна отстраивалась потихоньку – хотя, конечно, отстраивать было еще непочатый край. Из-за того, что Врата в центре города так красиво обрушились – хорошо еще, никто не пострадал при этом – площадь нужно было расчистить прежде всего от частей этих самых Врат, а это было не так-то просто. Плюс ко всему, площадь перед храмом была разгромлена, а несколько близлежащих кварталов требовалось отстроить с нуля. Плюс, статуя Спасителя, чтоб Санктусу икнулось в Аду, тоже не красила местность, а вытащить ее даже по кускам было очень уж проблематично. Жилые кварталы, в принципе, пострадали меньше – ну кроме тех, куда статуя приземлялась в процессе ее уничтожения. Неро тогда как-то не подумал, что ему еще жить в этом месте после всего, то произошло – а тут вот, аукается. Если бы он знал – попытался вывести эту махину за пределы города. Впрочем, странным было совсем не это – остатки Ордена, которые чествовали его как героя, особенно после того как девушка, которая была с Данте, высказала им все, что она знает о происходящем – громко так высказала, со вкусом, – насчет помощи к нему не обращались. Вот если каких-то недобитых демонов убрать – это да, к Неро. А помощь завалы разобрать – это не к нему. Не то чтобы парень жаловался – но смотреть, как жители города мучаются, пытаясь разобраться с последствиями гигантомании некогда обожаемого Святейшества, тоже было не сильно приятно. Но пугать их своими способностями – ну нет, не хватало еще охоты на ведьм, точнее на демонов, еще точнее – на одного отдельно взятого демона. Впрочем, это все сказал даже не он – Кирие сказала, он не ожидал такого. Это было неожиданно приятно – такая забота с ее стороны. 

Неро огляделся. Нет, вот это сейчас было неожиданно – он так глубоко задумался, что умудрился дойти до лаборатории Агнуса. Нет, он, конечно, думал зайти туда – но не прямо сейчас же, да и вообще – что там делать? Там все разгромлено, это во-первых, да и что там искать? Впрочем, он все равно хотел побродить и подумать – добродился, додумался. На душе было как-то муторно. Казалось, что он упустил что-то очень-очень важное, и постоянно это упускает из виду – а что именно, так и не ясно. Наверное, надо было, все-таки, поговорить с Кирие – не может это так дальше продолжаться. Просто не может. Он нечестен с ней. Но как прямо сказать такому созданию, что он, черт побери, хочет ее? У них вообще речь о таком не заходила, и Неро очень боялся, что Кирие, его Кирие, отвернется от него, стоит ему только вообще о подобном заикнуться. Внезапно Неро почувствовал всплеск отвращения и презрения к себе, к ситуации, ко всему. Это все было на самом деле такой мелочью, что не заслуживало внимания и нервов. Тем не менее, ему было это очень важно – и что-то в нем просто бесилось от того, что его это так волнует. 

Неро потер висок. Чушь какая-то…

Меж тем, он ухитрился пролезть через заваленный коридор и выйти в уже знакомое место. Вот здесь его пытались покрошить на части демонические мечи. Парень разбежался, подпрыгнул и приземлился уже в самой лаборатории. А тут он стал демоном. 

Цилиндр света, где раньше был заключен Ямато, все еще оставался на своем месте – видимо, электроснабжение здесь все еще работало. Или это работало не на электричестве? Неро задрал голову, разглядывая провода. Да нет, вроде электричество, обычное такое. 

Он подошел к одному из столов. Части брони, белых доспехов, шлемы… все не то. На глаза попалась какая-то папка, парень стал листать ее без особого интереса. Что, спрашивается, он здесь забыл? Разве что поджечь тут все. Он отложил эту папку, взял следующую, так же безотчетно стал листать ее, задумавшись о своем, но тут его взгляд зацепился за какую-то фразу. Неро, хмурясь, вытащил этот лист, поднес к глазам, пытаясь разобрать ужасную скоропись Агнуса. За то, что тот писал карандашом, Неро пожелал ему сдохнуть еще разочек. 

«Лабораторный тест № 201. Вживление органа Объекта 0 подопытному. Дополнительная информация: подопытный 34#67, мужчина, приблизительно 40 лет, бродяга. Пьющий. Для вживления выбран глаз Объекта 0. Ввиду того, что прошлый опыт прошел неудачно, тест будет проводиться без наркоза. Проведение теста: тест провален. Примечания: Орган Объекта 0 не восстановился, подопытный умер в течение часа после вживления по причине необратимого изменения тела. Предположительно, причина в несоответствии размера органа Объекта и размера всего подопытного. Так же есть гипотеза, что подопытный просто не выдержал трансформации. Аналогичные опыты с низшими демонами прошли успешно». 

Неро побарабанил пальцами по столу. Неужели Агнус и его компания… пересаживали части демонов людям? Похоже на правду. Он покосился на свою руку. Неужели и ее тоже… Наверное. Неро стал лихорадочно водить взглядом по строчкам. 

«Лабораторный тест № 202. Воссоздание Объекта 1 из крови Объекта 0…» Не то, не то, но кажется, это про Ямато. Или нет? «…тест провален. Примечания: Объект 1 так и остался разбит на две части, см.тест № 130. Объект 0 не подает признаков жизни». И впрямь, про Ямато. Агнус пытался восстановить эту катану, он же говорил, точно… Восстановить с помощью крови какого-то демона? Видимо, этот Объект 0 - демон, все-таки. «Лабораторный тест № 203. Мышь упала в кровь Объекта 0, частичная трансформация, исследование…»

Неро прищурился, разбирая почерк. Нет, чушь какая-то. Он пролистал еще пару страниц. А вот и папка уже почти закончилась. Значит, это должно быть… На глаза ему попался еще один такой же лист, из папки, но лежащий на столе, придавленный пустым шлемом от белого доспеха. На листе была надпись, явно сделанная второпях. Неро попытался разобрать – не смог, увидел что-то о Кредо, какую-то закорючку смутно похожую на «Данте», и все на этом. 

«Лабораторный тест № 267. Контрольный тест по вживление органов Объекта 0 подопытному. Дополнительная информация: подопытный 45#10, ребенок, 16 лет (приблизительно), воспитанник рыцаря Кредо. В инциденте Дельта получил травмы не совместимые с жизнью, был передан как опытный материал. Так как Объект 0 требуется для дальнейших исследований, а все прочие аналогичные тесты были провалены, решено попробовать пересадить правую руку Объекта. Правая рука подопытного будет отсечена. Подопытному обязательно ввести препарат, оставляющий в сознании. Проведение теста: тест успешен. Примечания: подопытный потерял сознание сразу после того, как рука была пришита. По истечении часа все прочие подопытные умирали, но тело этого изменилось почти сразу. Он стал похож на сам Объект 0. При пробуждении (прошло около восьми часов с момента пересадки) подопытный помнил только то, как потерял сознание во время инцидента. Ввиду частичной амнезии подопытный признан неопасным и отдан обратно под личный контроль рыцаря Кредо. Объект 0, несмотря на удачный опыт, будет использован только как источник силы – по приказу Его Святейшества». 

Парень почувствовал, что его замутило. Неожиданно, неожиданно, чтоб их всем пусто было! Он саданул кулаком демонической руки по столу. Стол треснул, но Неро не обратил на это особого внимания. То есть вот кто он – подопытный. Его в клочья разодрали демоны, а вместо нормальной больницы его отдали на опыты какому-то психу – мол, все равно не выживет, а так хоть будет польза науке! Он скомкал лист и запустил его подальше. Поэтому теперь он должен бояться даже подойти к людям лишний раз! Просто прекрасно! 

Неро спохватился, заметив, что его окутывает синяя дымка. Психанул он чего-то. Внезапно как под дых ударило ощущение – прямо из вчерашней ночи, прямиком – будто он смотрит немного со стороны, через стекло. И в этот момент Неро стало по-настоящему страшно. 

Не просто страшно – жутко. Перед глазами – белесая пелена, которую не прорвать, не отодвинуть. Руки налиты свинцом – поднять, опустить, просто хоть как-нибудь двинуть почти невозможно. В висках стучит, в горле ком, будто воздух проходит с трудом. Ночью, ночью было также – только правая рука… Эта рука душила. Неро резко дергается – хочется сбежать, выбраться отсюда, может быть, тогда все пройдет, окажется сном. Тело не слушается. 

Это место, лаборатория… Он видит ее и одновременно видит совершенно другое.  
Стол – металлический, видимо, специально для операций; с отводами для крови, вероятно. На столе – демон. Темно-синяя груда, имеющая почти человеческие очертания. Этот демон – Неро знает его, Неро видел его. Этот демон стоит за его спиной. 

К демону подходит кто-то в белом халате – Агнус, это же Агнус – бормочет что-то, суетится вокруг. Сгибается над столом с какими-то инструментами, ковыряется, причитает…. Неро рад, что он ничего не слышит, видит только, как губы двигаются с отвратительным причмокиванием. Агнус замирает будто в священном трепете – кажется, молится. Он трепетно проводит руками по конечности лежащего демона, – кажется, это не живое существо, труп, – закатывает глаза в священном экстазе. А потом берет в руки скальпель. 

Агнус склоняется над телом демона. Он не один, рядом еще несколько человек в белых халатах, Неро не видит их лиц – они ассистенты. Картинка приближается – вот, он не просто смотрит издали за тем, что творит безумный ученый – парень считает его безумным, – а наблюдает словно бы из-за его плеча. От того, что он видит, Неро начинает мутить. 

Скальпель соскальзывает по пластине, которая, по логике вещей, должна быть мягким верхним веком. Видимо, они надеялись прорезать его скальпелем – но нет, не вышло, особенности строения и защитных механизмов. Кто-то ругается сквозь зубы, на лице демона – Неро не может назвать это мордой, не похоже – неровно срезана кожа от щеки до губы. Пласт этой кожи – видимо, гораздо более плотной, чем у людей, - болтается на каком-то лоскуте, из-под него вяло сочится темная густая кровь. Чья-то рука в медицинской перчатке марлевым тампоном зажимает рану, тот медленно напитывается кровью, его меняют. Слышится какая-то возня, будто настраивают упрямо молчащий радиоприемник, Неро видит, что окровавленные бинты убирают, рука со скальпелем уверенно заканчивает порез – вот, пласт кожи с мясом отделен от лица демона, его подхватывают щипцами и бросают в банку с каким-то раствором. Но это еще не конец. 

Неро видит, как непокорную плоть ловко подцепляют щипцами, зажимают, отводят назад – вот и глаз открыт. Добавляются еще одни щипцы – уже кажется, что глазное яблоко само вот-вот выкатится. Снова в ход идет скальпель – над нижним веком делают маленький аккуратный надрез, но не успевают пережать кровотечение. Неро внезапно думает, что местные ученые ни разу не врачи, да и вообще не слишком-то умеют обращаться с операционной. Кровь выливается очень быстро, потом в ход идет зажим – парень не уверен, что там можно его оставлять, но кровь перестает течь. Толпа ученых напоминает детей, отрывающих лапки мухе. 

Скальпель убирают, снова происходит какое-то шевеление на заднем плане. Неро видит, как ставят еще одну банку с раствором, Агнус меняет окровавленные перчатки на другие, снова возвращается к столу. Он разминает пальцы, будто собирается с кем-то драться. Потом он этими пальцами касается зажима на нижнем веке – на пробу, видимо – шевелит его, отодвигает. Надавливает большим пальцем туда, где только что был сделан надрез – кровь из-под его пальца тотчас начинает сочиться, будто демон жив, - надавливает сильнее. Указательный и средний он ставит почти под основание верхнего века, оттянутого в сторону щипцами. Неро становится плохо – он понимает, что сейчас произойдет. 

Агнус надавливает пальцами сильнее. Кровь тонкой струйкой брызгает над нижним веком, но, кажется, дело идет на лад – пальцы погружаются в глазницу глубже. Агнус шевелит ими, проталкивая глубже. Наконец пальцы сгибаются – видимо все, они благополучно обхватили глазное яблоко. Агнус второй рукой пододвигает банку поближе к себе, делает вдох… и тянет. Глаз демона остается в его пальцах, за глазным яблоком тянется какая-то вязь из кровавых нитей – видимо, это нервы, Неро не знает точно, что это такое, – из развороченной глазницы хлещет кровь. Кто-то скальпелем обрезает эти самые нервы, видимо, ненужные, глазницу торопливо зажимают бинтами и ватой. Агнус разглядывает глаз демона, перекатывающийся у него по ладони. Глаз, сначала темно-желтый, совершенно нечеловеческий, медленно становится серо-голубым, и Неро готов поклясться, что видел такой оттенок. И он искренне рад, что ничего не слышит. Слышать восторженное бормотание Агнуса – а что тот может еще говорить с таким лицом – ему сейчас хочется меньше всего. 

На столе – другом столе, совсем рядом – лежит человек. Он вполне живой, даже более того – дергается, примотанный широкими кожаными ремнями, стараясь выбраться. Его рот заклеен широкой лентой белого скотча, помимо того, что человек привязан поперек груди, его руки вдобавок прицеплены тонкими веревками, для страховки, наверное. Агнус, на ходу меняя перчатки повторно, подходит к этому столу, брезгливо кривится, что-то говорит. Несколько лаборантов по его приказу бросаются держать человека – они пытаются зафиксировать его голову на месте эластичной кожаной лентой, но то ли ей не хватает длины, то ли у них просто не выходит добиться того, чтобы ничего не спадало, но держать им приходится руками.  
Неро видел в его глазах настоящий ужас. 

Тускло блеснул скальпель. Человек замер. Лезвие замерло над его левым глазом. Если бы он мог, он бы кричал. Скальпель, с которого подопытный не сводил взгляда, надавил самым концом. Брызнула кровь. Неро отвернулся – почему он не догадался сделать это раньше? Зажмурился. 

Ясная картина перед глазами милосердно поблекла. Он смог различить край стола, заваленного доспехами, бумаги, папку – никаких металлических инструментов, скальпелей, каталок, хирургических агрегатов – ничего. Синий цилиндр света мягко поблескивал. 

Парень потер переносицу. Было… неприятно. То, что он видел…  
Неро почувствовал, что у него резко перехватывает дыхание. Голова закружилась. Передышка была недолгой. 

Все тот же стол – металл, чистый и блестящий, ни следа крови. Тот же демон. Те же ученые. Но их больше. Суетятся вокруг, подтаскивают какие-то странные прозрачные баки с трубками. Агнус в странном нервном возбуждении мечется между ними, проверяет, все ли прикручено так, как должно быть. Неро видит, что чуть поодаль стоят люди в форме Ордена – кажется, это личная гвардия Его Святейшества, но парень не уверен – он никогда не видел их вблизи, а на людях они носили капюшоны, скрывающие лица, сколько он себя помнил.

Тем временем все баки подтащили поближе, трубки от них протянули к столу, подсоединили к одной большой, оставили лежать на полу. Агнус взял из рук ассистента большой шприц, в котором переливалась какая-то мутноватая жидкость – какое-то лекарство, видимо. Сразу несколько ученых развернули руку демона так, чтобы можно было уколоть, привязали ее покрепче – видимо, ремней, которыми и так был примотан демон, было недостаточно - и продолжили держать. Странно, зачем такие меры предосторожности для трупа? Разве что боялись испортить ценный образец.  
Агнус размахнулся и с размаху всадил иглу в руку демона, левую. Начал медленно вводить лекарство. Секунда, еще секунда. Интересно, чего все ждут? 

И тут Неро понял – чего. До того неподвижно лежавшее тело демона вдруг дернулось, ученых, буквально повисших на нем, смело темной вспышкой какой-то энергии, ремни треснули, баки дернулись, словно их с нечеловеческой силой потащило за те самые трубки, которые, как увидел Неро, вели к телу демона, ножки металлического стола оставили глубокие борозды в мраморе, устилавшем пол лаборатории. Агнус, который сначала шарахнулся в сторону вместе со всеми, захлопал в ладоши и залился счастливым смехом. Кредо, на которого парень сразу не обратил внимания, брезгливо морщась, отодвинул его в сторону, подошел к столу, казалось бы, совершенно не переживая из-за того, что демон рвется из пут. В его руках был обломок Ямато. 

Командующий Орденом хладнокровно вонзил этот обломок демону где-то около сердца. Неро ощутил давящую тяжесть в голове и едва не упал на колени. Агнус подскочил к Кредо, размахивая руками, но потом быстро свернул это изъявление праведного гнева, аккуратно извлек обломок Ямато, любовно его поглаживая по рукояти, отдал кому-то. Демон не двигался.

Но тут Неро заметил то, на что не сразу обратил внимания – по трубкам, уже опутавшим стол снова, потекла кровь. По некоторым – красная, со странным оттенком, правда, но яркая, почти алая. По некоторым – темная, почти синюшная, словно бы смешанная с чернилами. Значит, демон… жив. Парень чувствует, что ужас продирает его стальными когтями по позвоночнику. Живой. Они делают это с живым. Пусть демон, пусть.  
Но…

Агнус придирчиво наблюдает за тем, как кровь стекает в баки, морщится. Она течет медленно, смешиваясь по дороге – видимо, так нужно. Он что-то говорит – два бака оставляют, остается только один. Наверное, они делают это, чтобы набралось быстрее. И впрямь, бак начинает заполняться гораздо активнее. От внимания ученых это не ускользает – демону вводят еще какой-то препарат, ток крови замедляется. В прозрачных трубках она начинает двигаться сгустками, толчками. Агнус удовлетворенно кивает, поднимается, начинает копаться в инструментах. Ему подают большой эмалированный лоток, он кивает, мол, отставьте на стол, позже. Неро видит в его руках нож. 

Агнус подходит к одному из ассистентов, подает нож, показывает на теле домена что-то. Ассистент – совсем молодой парнишка, может, года на три старше Неро – сдержанно кивает, поправляет перчатки, берет в руки нож. Он несколько раз умело им взмахивает – по столу катятся отрезанные пальцы левой руки демона. Ученый быстро собирает их и кидает в лоток. Кто-то другой перебинтовывает руку демона – левую – чтобы, видимо, кровь не терялась. 

Нож приходит в движение еще раз – на этот раз он распарывает броню демона около плеча, там, где у человека мягкие ткани. Лезвие аккуратно подцепляет жесткую пластину, подлезает под нее, выковыривает кусок темно-красного, сочащегося кровью мяса. Нож соскальзывает, его еле усевают выпустить из рук, он падает. Ученый пальцами берет вырезанный кусок, отрывает его, бросает в лоток. Нож поднимают, кто-то приносит другой, поменьше. Им вырезать мясо оказывается проще – куски, впрочем, получаются маленькие. Пластину, из-под которой вытаскивать плоть все-таки достаточно сложно, пытаются отломать пальцами – это напоминает, как несведущие люди пробуют разделать омара. В конце концов, пластину вновь подцепляют ножом, шевелят – она разламывается, повисает на чем-то белесого цвета. Ученые дергают – пластина поддается. Они, наконец, отделяют ее от тела, кидают куда-то – видимо, в мусор. Ножом продолжают полосовать плечо демона – теперь дело идет бодрее, куски мяса получаются больше и аккуратней. Горка плоти в лотке все растет. 

Вернувшийся Агнус жестом останавливает – все, хватит. Рану демона заживают бинтами, перевязывают. Лоток с плотью берут и уносят куда-то.  
Меж тем, бак уже наполнен. Его отсоединяют, ставят на его место другой. Пока их меняют, на пол из главной трубки льется кровь, хотя ее пытаются пережать. Агнус подскакивает к ассистентам, перекрывает маленький вентиль в основании этой трубки, кричит на них. Когда трубку прикручивают к новой емкости, кровь снова пускают. Агнус озабоченно щупает трубки – не деформировались ли из-за перегрузки и простоя. Грязной тряпкой кровь с пола вытирают. 

Один из рыцарей Ордена тем временем садится на стул и обнажает руку. На нее накладывают жгут. Бак с кровью подтягивают к стулу. Миловидная девушка возится с ворохом трубочек, просит Кредо установить бак на самый верх какой-то хитрой конструкции. Неро такую уже видел – в госпитале Ордена она используется для переливания крови - и эту девушку он, кажется, тоже видел – она там медсестрой работает, как раз на переливании. Рыцари Ордена устанавливают бак, девушка с улыбкой их благодарит, протирая ваткой со спиртом кожу первого из них – видимо, добровольца. Аккуратно вводит ему под кожу иглу с трубочкой, ведущей к самому баку. Ободряюще гладит по плечу, отходит. 

Ученые ставят еще несколько стульев, пока гвардейцы, поглядывая на Кредо, рассаживаются. Девушка бегает между ними, ставит эти своеобразные капельницы. Агнус, оглядев дислокацию, открывает вентиль на баке и по трубочкам начинает течь кровь. 

Тут заходит человек с подносом. Все сидящие как по команде поворачиваются. Кредо недоуменно хмурится, Агнус кладет руку ему на плечо, что-то шепчет. Командующий Ордена раздраженно отмахивается от него. С подноса снимают крышку – Неро видит тарелку с горкой обжаренных кусочков мяса. Он недоумевает – что это за внезапный перекус для членов Ордена. Может, чтобы кровь лучше усвоилась или что? Пока гвардейцы – все, даже те, которым кровь пока не стали переливать, - разбирают одноразовые тарелочки с маленькими кусочками мяса, Неро внезапно понимает. И ему становится дурно. 

Они едят плоть этого демона.  
Они едят плоть этого демона, им в вены льется его кровь.  
Парня почти тошнит. 

Картинка перед глазами немного меркнет, на долю секунды, но потом вспыхивает снова, еще ярче. Место все тоже – действующие лица другие. Агнус моет окровавленные инструменты в раковине где-то сбоку, рядом стоит Кредо с тарелкой в руках, кривится, что-то говорит. Агнус вскидывается, выхватывает у него тарелку, почти шипит, но сказать ничего четко не может – заикается. Кредо брезгливо отряхивает руки и обращается к кому-то, сидящему в отдалении. Неро видит Санктуса – именно таким он был до всех событий в Фортуне, милым и добрым дедушкой со скучными проповедями и такими понимающими глазами. Тот сидит перед небольшим столиком, постукивает пальцами по подлокотнику большого резного кресла, видимо, принесенного сюда специально для него. Агнус торопливо подходит к нему, с поклоном ставит тарелку. На этой тарелке – белой такой, с золотой растительной каймой по краю, - лежит… печень. По крайней мере, Неро думает, что именно этот орган так выглядит. Окровавленный кусок мяса, аккуратно вырезанный из тела демона. 

Кредо тоже подходит к своему непосредственному начальству. Он что-то говорит, Санктус с рассеянной улыбкой адресует вопрос Агнусу, который от этого вскидывается, начинает дергаться, будто угорь на сковородке. Его Святейшество жестом обрывает эти излияния. Он берет в руки столовый нож и вилку, со вздохом придвигает к себе тарелку, внимательно смотрит на нее. Агнус открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, видимо, не решается. Санктус накалывает печень на вилку – та кровоточит – и начинает аккуратно отрезать кусочек. Мясо не поддается – оно не мягкое, а жилистое, жесткое, сырое. Но Санктус весьма упорен.  
У Неро мутно перед глазами, ему плохо. Этого демона – плевать, что демона, плевать! - съедают заживо, чтобы заполучить его силу. Неро противно. Неро противны эти ублюдки. 

Санктус наконец отрезает первый кусочек, аккуратно, чтобы не испачкаться, накалывает его на вилку и отправляет в рот. Жует, жует долго – видимо, не для него такая пища. Глотает. 

Взгляд Неро застилает белой вспышкой света. Он падает на колени, кашляет. Ощущение такое, будто что-то мешает вдохнуть, а потом выдохнуть. Что-то давит на грудь, легкие словно не могут раскрыться, расправиться на весь объем. Дыхание с хрипом колотится где-то в горле. Неро кажется, что он задыхается – но неясно, почему. В висках тяжело стучит кровь, на сердце тоже тяжело. Сияние перед глазами меркнет, белая пелена решает сжалиться над ним, отступить на какие-то мгновения. Он видит перед глазами пол лаборатории, ножку стола, собственную руку – левую, - сжатую в кулак. Правая рука ярко сияет жестким светом, правая рука едва ли не болит. 

А там – где-то в прошлом, где-то на границе сознания, где-то на обратной стороне век – умирает кто-то, о ком Неро даже ничего не знает. Ни имени, ни лица, ни памяти – ничего. 

Но жизнь у них теперь – одна на двоих. Неро уже почти готов увидеть то, что будет дальше. Нет, не так – он уже знает, что было дальше. Это совсем-совсем на грани, и он почти слышит знакомый голос, голос его демона, но слов не разобрать. Но они есть – очень близко, рядом. Дыхание перехватывает снова – и снова почти до боли. Тень за его спиной определенно не знает жалости. Может, разве что совсем на мгновение.  
Перед глазами все тот же стол – все те же два, разве что они теперь сдвинуты поближе. В лежащем слева Неро узнает себя – окровавленного мальчишку с темными растрепанными волосами, слабо стонущего от боли. Неро напоминает себе кусок мяса, перемотанный бинтами. Там, где, по идее, должна быть правая рука от плеча до кисти, – изломанное месиво с отчетливыми следами зубов, торчат обломки белых костей с обрывками плоти. Левая рука выглядит получше – просто вырван кусок плоти где-то в районе кисти, торчат переломанные кости – след укуса, челюсти сжимались с безумной силой, недоступной ни одному зверю человеческого мира. Вокруг стола какие-то аппараты, ходят люди в халатах – кажется, его пробуют если не лечить, то хотя бы удержать живым. В целом, ощущение такое, что ученым важнее не то, что он с ним будет потом, а что происходит сейчас, не более. Его живот распорот будто бы огромными когтями, – скорее всего, так и было, - одна нога вывернута под каким-то совсем чудовищным углом. Да, типичная жертва нападения демонов, которая пыталась как-то отбиться и выжила только чудом. 

Кстати о демонах – кажется, или демон на втором столе… изменился? У него нет одной руки, левой. Обрубок, замотанный бинтами у самого плеча, под нависающей оцарапанной пластиной, наискось, - видимо, разрубить броню не удалось даже оружием. Его лицо изуродовано – если, конечно, подобное можно сказать о морде демона, но тем не менее. Там, где были глаза, темнеют запекшейся кровью провалы. Неро чудится, или грудь демона слабо движется? Нет, не чудится. Странно, раньше дыхания он не видел. Грудь самого Неро сдавливает, и он внезапно понимает – демон дышит не потому, что жив, а потому, что умирает.  
Это агония.  
Это попытки остаться в живых. 

Понимает ли это Агнус, приближающийся к хирургическому столу с большим тесаком, – вряд ли. Иначе он, наверное, поволновался бы за свой весьма ценный объект исследований. Неро видит, как Агнус, придерживая демона за правую руку, примеряется, чтобы ударить по ней. Его лицо ничего не выражает, разве что легкое сожаление насчет того, что ему нужно сворачивать эксперименты. Видимо, искреннее благоговение уже прошло, забитое такими банальными вещами, как отсечение конечностей демонов на эксперименты. Неро искренне хочет отвернуться, когда большой тесак резко входит в плоть демона. Отвернуться не выходит, даже зажмуриться не получается. 

Приходят звуки. 

Влажный, чмокающий звук, с которым лезвие вновь и вновь входит в мясо. Чуть слышный стальной скрежет, когда прошедшая мягкие ткани насквозь режущая кромка царапает металлический стол. Треск, когда тесак натыкается на кость, которую не может перерубить сразу. Агнус рубит по сочленению – по локтю, – ему хватает четырех сильных ударов, чтобы отсечь правую руку демона. Все звуки перекрывает тяжелое, хриплое, но почти неразличимое дыхание. Захлебывающееся, булькающее, надрывное. Так дышит демон. Не дышит – задыхается. Агнус этого не видит. Этого никто не видит.  
Тесак взмывает в воздух вновь – теперь он занесен над правой рукой Неро. Рубить там, в принципе, нечего – все уже перекушено, нужно только отделить лишнюю плоть. Хватает одного сильного удара – а потом кровавое месиво, бывшее правой рукой Неро, откидывают куда-то в сторону. Правую же руку демона перекладывают на то место, где у лежащей на столе жертвы нападения должен быть локоть. У Агнуса в руках появляются иголка с ниткой. 

Пришивать руку демона особенно не к чему – у Неро повреждено и выше локтя – но никого это особенно не смущает. Плоть шьется к плоти хоть как-то – просто очень плотно, с таким же успехом можно было и просто приложить. Странно, что это срабатывает – рука прирастает. Потихоньку, медленно, словно нехотя – но прирастает. А дыхание хрипит, булькает и замедляется. Неро хочется царапать горло – может, хоть так глотки воздуха будут проходить внутрь, к легким. Но легкие тоже предают, отказываются дышать, отказываются гонять через себя воздух, отказываются. Демон задыхается. Неро на столе внезапно выгибается в страшной судороге. Неро из будущего надсадно кашляет. 

Правая рука – из прошлого и из настоящего – вспыхивает синим светом, ярко, сильно, остро. И там, в прошлом, Неро начинает изменяться. Сначала закатываются глаза – он теряет сознание, бьется в странном забытьи, его приходится держать. Потом от руки, пришитой руки, начинает восстанавливаться плоть – локоть меняется, подстраиваясь, становится нечеловеческим, дальше появляется еще немного чешуи, она меняет цвет – меняет цвет на всей руке – потом восстанавливается и обычная кожа, причудливо перетекая в демоническую конечность. Выше – плечо, развороченное адской тварью, шея. Светлеют, словно выцветают, волосы, седеют, белеют. Неро слышит голос: «Сила… больше силы…». Это уже знакомо, это он слышал не раз, но тогда – впервые. И даже ясно – к чему. Демону не хватает силы, чтобы выжить. Его дыхание замирает. Его тело отказывает ему. Демон задыхается. А у Неро дрожат руки. 

Другой Неро – там, на столе – мечется, его пытаются удержать. Его тело восстанавливается. И демон умирает.  
Зрение проясняется. Неро валяется на полу лаборатории и пытается научиться дышать заново. Его трясет как в лихорадке, встать парень даже не пробует – ноги дрожат так, что, останься он стоять, упал бы. Тем не менее, он становится на колени, цепляется за край стола, подтягивается и с трудом, но все же поднимается. А колени трясутся, голова мутная и тяжелая. Хочется закрыть глаза, заснуть и не просыпаться больше никогда. 

И он чувствует за спиной присутствие. Ясно, четко, словно демон и впрямь стоит у него за плечом и дышит в затылок. Он всего лишь тень, верно? Неро кажется, если немного откинется назад, он упрется в пластинчатую броню спиной. 

Кончики пальцев немного покалывает, голова немного кружится – состояние легкого опьянения, что-то похожее. Неро дышит сквозь зубы, со свистом выдыхает. Ему неожиданно хорошо. Приходит осознание – это от того, что у них сейчас одна на двоих душа, одна на двоих жизнь. Ближе не бывает. Он чувствует, легкое касание – как дыхание, призрак дыхания, по волосам. Теплое. Правая рука пульсирует тяжелым давящим светом. Горячим. 

Неро хватает ртом воздух. Легкие обжигает, легкие сжимает. Дыхание становится все чаще, все прерывистей. На дне каждого вздоха – боль? Нет. Неожиданно, но никакой боли нет – легкая, почти неощутимая дурнота, будто он над пропастью, а под ногами рушится земля. 

Ладонь – шершавая, нечеловеческая, вскользь пробегает по его шее, щеке, губам. Ласка – так гладят любимого питомца. Парень даже не пугается того, что правая рука двигается абсолютно без его участия. Хотя должен бы – он ясно это понимает. Но бояться этого… существа – нет, он не боится. Возможно потому, что до сих пор они были единым целым. Это даже мысленно звучит так, что Неро быстро и резко выдыхает. Коготь аккуратно ложится поверх его губ. Скосив глаза, юный рыцарь Ордена – ему противно теперь носить плащ с этими нашивками – видит, что от руки идет не просто обычное сияние – от локтя идет рука призрака, демона. На секунду Неро даже вздрагивает – это часть тела больше ему не принадлежит, не хочет ли его странный спутник поживиться и всем прочим? После того, что он видел, после того, что делали в лаборатории – парень не удивлен, если так и есть. Неро все еще не испуган – наверное, это от шока. Внезапно он слышит что-то вроде тихого смешка – или это ему чудится? Волосы на макушке снова ерошит дыхание, и парень расслабляется. Мертвецы не могут потеснить живых. Но мертв ли этот демон? 

Неро вообще-то не самый доверчивый мальчик, но пока у него нет повода для паники. Именно, что только пока.

«Я хочу жить», - он едва разбирает слова. Если бы не знал точно – никогда бы не подумал, то это тень за спиной ним говорит. Голос... приятный. Хрипловатый, с металлическими нотками – принадлежит демону, не человеку, но все равно приятный. Почти рык, но не совсем. Неро не думал, что у демонов бывают приятные голоса. Не просто приятные – красивые. Но все равно, это очень тихо – как будто говорящий бесконечно далеко. Но вот он, рядом. Неро решается, все же, и откидывается чуть назад. И впрямь – он затылком упирается в какую-то твердую пластину на груди демона. Это не доспехи как у созданных рыцарей, это чем-то напоминает чешую. Парню сложно объяснить, да и думать не слишком хочется. 

И тут он слышит это. Вопреки всем законам логики, вопреки здравому смыслу, он слышит, как гулко колотится сердце. Медленно, неохотно, но сердце демона колотится. Сначала Неро думает, что это его собственное сердце – но нет, его стучит тяжело и быстро. Так, что кровь приливает к голове. Так, что он буквально чувствует всем телом каждый удар. Так, будто на его сердце сжалась чья-то рука. Пальцы демонической руки перебирают ему волосы. 

У Неро мутнеет в глазах – почему-то пелена, застилающая их, теперь кровавая.  
«Позволь мне вернуться», - звучит все также спокойно и даже ласково. Голос вкрадчивый, голос расслабленный, голос такой, что Неро может слушать его вечно. 

Неосознанно, он кивает. 

А потом приходит тьма.


End file.
